


Alone Together

by HaleSpooky16



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Gothic, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleSpooky16/pseuds/HaleSpooky16
Summary: Jace finds himself on Innistrad during a time of great uncertainty, and stress. Beasts running rampant, Angels turning on the people they once swore to protect, and strange rock formations appearing all over the plane. As he solves the mystery of what is causing all this madness, he grows closer to a certain Vampire Lord.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Sorin Markov
Kudos: 9





	Alone Together

Hidden away in one of Innistrads many abandoned castles, Sorin Markov found himself alone, and sulking. Not unusual for the Lord… However, he wasn’t actually alone. Not long after arriving here, Sorin sensed the presence of a living being that had followed him. In most cases he would have taken care of whoever it was, but this scent was familiar… One that Sorin had actually grown quite fond of in the recent months.

Sorin had chosen the castle’s tallest, and emptiest tower to brood in. He had to climb no less than 1,000 steps to get to the room at the top. With little observation, Sorin noticed that this had probably been the room of a magic user of some sort. There was a desk near the room’s only window. Atop it were piles of loose paper that had notes scribbled all over them. There was also a bookcase that had toppled over, littering the floor with all kinds of books. Hanging from the ceiling was a prosaic chandelier that still had a few candles on it. When Sorin had arrived the sun was only beginning to set. Now the sky was turning darker shades of blue by each passing minute. Sorin lazily flicked a finger towards the candles making them ignite. A warm glow now covered the dull room. The Lord then made his way over to the desk, and began to lazily examine the papers that covered it. It wasn’t long after that that Sorin noticed that Jace had finally decided to join him. 

The mind mage hid in the corner farthest away from the Vampire Lord under a spell of invisibility. Jace had only known Sorin for a short time now, and was still ignorant to the extent of Sorin’s abilities. The only thing that one could use to hide themself from Sorin Markov was to either eliminate Sorin’s senses, or simply be dead. Sorin smirked, “You know I can still see you, right?” 

There was a pause, “You can see me?” 

“Well… no. Not with my eyes at least.” Sorin then started to move away from the desk, and in Jace’s direction. “Reveal yourself,” he commanded in a low voice.   
Jace hesitated before releasing the invisibility spell. A blue light washed over him, starting from his head moving towards his toes, revealing a built young man. Sorin smirked again (an action that was not unlike breathing for him). The mage blushed, and had to take a deep breath before asking, “What are you doing here, Sorin?” 

“I think I could ask you the same thing… Jace.” 

“You first.” 

Sorin gave Jace an annoyed look. “I came here to think,” he sighed. “I just needed to get away for a bit.”

“Why here?” Jace pried. 

“Can’t you read minds or something??” Sorin grumbled. It’s true, he could. It’s just that he couldn’t read Sorin’s mind. Jace assumed it was either because Sorin was dead, or that maybe it was because Sorin was just more powerful than him. However, he wasn’t quite ready to go down that road. The Vampire started to pace aimlessly. “It was empty… and far away.” Jace nodded. Before he could ask any more questions, Sorin cut in, “Now, why did you follow me?” 

“I just,” Jace had to think of what exactly he wanted to say, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to go out, and do something stupid. And, I think I may have wanted to get away as well.” The last part he said much more quietly. 

Sorin looked back over at Jace, and saw that the other man was now looking away from him. He pursed his lips. “Coming to Innistrad has been… overwhelming for you it seems,” he said finally. 

“I guess you could say that.” 

Sorin was starting to feel strange. Normally he was so effortlessly charismatic, but around Jace, Sorin caught himself second guessing his actions. “I think I’ve been a little overwhelmed too. Nahiri has been a thorn in my side for some time now.” Sorin sighed when he brought up Nahiri. “And Avacyn… my Avacyn. I’ve been so worried about her.” He leaned against the windowsill, and looked longingly outside. It was as if he was searching the sky for his Angel. “I fear what is to come of all this.” Jace didn’t say anything. He was never the best at comforting people. Not with words at least. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I certainly don’t envy the position you’ve found yourself in.” Jace started to slowly walk towards the Lord. “I came here to figure out exactly what was going on here in Innistrad, and I want to help you...” He paused. The Mind Mage was now standing next to the windowsill that Sorin had been gazing out of. Jace quietly added, “In any way that I can.”

Sorin looked up at Jace, finally making eye contact with him. Sorin could hear the other man’s heart racing. The vampire himself had to take a deep breath in order to hide his own growing excitement. “I really haven’t had the opportunity to… relieve any stress in the past few months.” 

“That’s a real shame,” Jace said as he inched towards Sorin. “It’s been awhile for me too.” Jace continued getting closer to the vampire until the two were only inches apart.  
This wasn’t the first time being with a man for Sorin. He had lived thousands of years, and seen hundreds of planes, and had definitely found his way around in each and every one. For Jace however, he had only ever been with women, and quite a few at that. He’d hardly ever thought about being with a man, that is of course until Sorin came into his life.   
Jace had never been so close to Sorin before. He was realizing now just how much taller the vampire was to him. Jace knew that he was at least 5’10”, and if he had to guess Sorin must have been 6’5”. 

Sorin interrupted Jace’s train of thought, “What was the real reason for following me here, Mr.Beleren?” he whispered.   
Jace bit his lip as his mind began to race. “I… I don’t know.” he said finally. That was a first. Well actually, he did know. He just couldn’t get himself to say it out loud.   
Sorin put a finger under the mage's chin, and tilted his face up towards his. “I think you do.” After only a short pause, Sorin bent down, and kissed Jace on the lips. He placed his free hand on the mages back, pulling him even closer. Despite seeing this coming, Jace was caught off guard, if only for a moment. He quickly melted into Sorin’s lips, and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

They continued like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other as their lips danced. Every now and then, Jace’s tongue would graze one of Sorin’s fangs, causing a moan to escape from him. Jace quickly caught on, realizing that this was because a vampire’s fangs were quite sensitive. He smiled into their kiss upon discovering this, and began to intentionally lick, and even suck on Sorin’s fangs, driving the vampire absolutely wild. Sorin firmly gripped Jace’s hips, as he started to moan louder than before. 

Sorin growled, “Well aren’t you clever.” Jace couldn’t help but giggle. Sorin dipped his head down into the crook of Jace’s neck. The smell of the mage’s blood filled Sorin’s nostrils. It was intoxicating to the vampire, and only turned him on more (A/N How do you say ‘your blood smells amazing’ without being creepy?). He took a deep breath allowing Jace’s scent to fill every inch of his being. Sorin moaned deeply as he exhaled. “Fuck…” The feeling of Sorin’s fangs grazing his neck was both terrifying, and arousing for Jace, and he couldn’t decide which feeling was stronger.

Sorin disconnected himself from Jace, “Desk.” He started to slip his black trench coat off, “Now.” Jace nodded quickly, and started walking backwards in the general direction of the desk. He watched as Sorin removed more, and more layers. He stopped at his underwear, leaving Jace to stare at his toned, pale chest. “Are you just going to stare?” Jace felt himself bump into the desk. “Take off your clothes,” Sorin demanded. 

Jace wasn’t used to being ordered around in the bedroom. The closest he had ever really got to being dominated by a partner was when he was with Liliana Vess. Occasionally, she liked to tie Jace to the headboard, and tease him until he overflowed. This situation felt different.

Jace seated himself up on the desk. He started to strip for Sorin, who at present was groping his cock through his underwear. The vampire stared at Jace with hungry eyes, causing the mage to shift uncomfortably. He suddenly became very aware that he was still in fact a human, and sorin a vampire. As if he could read Jace’s thoughts Sorin spoke, “Don’t worry. I don’t want to eat you.” 

Jace didn’t know what to say. ‘Thanks?’ 

Sorin closed the space between them. At this point Jace had taken everything off, except for his pants, and shoes. The vampire smirked, and knelt down before Jace. “You seem nervous,” He pulled off Jace’s boots as he spoke. “What can I do to change that?” Jace just enjoyed listening to Sorin talk. He had this thick accent that could only be found here on Innistrad. After Jace didn’t say anything, Sorin continued, “Perhaps I could relieve some tension... “ He cast the mage’s boots aside, and started to work on unbuttoning his pants. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he added. Jace nodded, grateful, and a little turned on by this affirmation of safety. 

Sorin pulled Jace’s blue pants off his legs, leaving just his underwear now. He reached up, and started stroking Jace’s member through his boxers. The mage bit his lip in anticipation. Sorin soon pulled the boxers off as well. This left Jace very exposed, and revealed his erect penis. The vampire smirked as he moved in to suck him off, but Jace quickly stopped him, “Wait- wait, your fangs. Will they…?” 

Sorin’s smile widened, “Trust me, the fangs won’t get in the way.” Jace reluctantly nodded. Still a little uncertain, but allowed him to continue. 

Sorin stroked Jace’s cock, his thumb rubbing the head with each stroke. Soon enough, Sorin took the penis in his mouth. His fangs would barely graze the sides of the mage’s dick every now and then. It startled Jace the first time, but soon enough he actually began to find it quite pleasurable. The sides of the fangs were smooth against the sensitive skin on his penis. Jace threw his head back, and moaned. Instinctually he placed a hand atop Sorin’s head, running his fingers through the Lord's fine white hair. He was careful not to push his head down. “Ah- yes,” he whined. “Just like that.” Sorin hummed, sending even more sensations through Jace’s body. “Don’t stop…” Just as Jace felt himself getting closer to the edge- 

Sorin popped his cock out of his mouth. A combination drool, and cum dripped from his lips. Jace enjoyed seeing Sorin Markov, Lord of Innistrad in this particular position, on his knees, cum dripping from his mouth... . Sorin quickly wiped the stuff off his face, and smirked, “I can’t just let you have all the fun, now can I.” He stood, finding his groin at just the right height to rail Jace into the desk. Sorin took his underwear off, spit in his hand, and gave his own cock a few strokes. Jace couldn’t help but blush when he saw Sorin’s member. Placing his other hand on the mage’s hips, Sorin positioned the man so that his hole was more accessible. “Ready?” he asked in a low whisper. Jace only nodded. With that, Sorin slipped his cock into Jace’s tight hole. 

Jace gasped. He hadn’t expected it to hurt at all, “Fuck…” Jace had been hanging onto Sorin’s shoulders. His fingers now dug into Sorin’s skin indicating to the vampire that he probably should have spent more time prepping the mage. 

“Would you like me to-” Sorin began. 

“No.” Jace interjected. “No, it’s fine. Keep going.” 

He started to thrust. Sorin was cautious not to insert himself all the way, so not to cause any further pain for Jace before they even got started. He slowly pushed his cock in, and out, picking up his speed for a few thrusts before slowing down again. Jace moaned with every plunge. He could no longer control the sounds coming from inside him. He loved every second of it.

Without even thinking about it, “Faster,” he whined. “You can go faster.” Another smile tugged on Sorin’s lips. He lightly pushed on Jace’s chest, encouraging him to lay back onto the desk. Pulling on the mage’s hips, he pulled him in close, only to pull back the next second to pound his cock into him. “Ah,” Jace yelped! 

Sorin kept a consistent pace, thrusting hard, and fast. The sound of his hips slapping against Jace bounced off the walls of the tower. A few grunts, and the occasional moan escaped the vampire every so often. Hearing him make these sounds sent shivers throughout Jace. Sorin placed a hand on Jace’s abs, feeling the contours of his muscles as he fucked him. He threw his head back, bit his lower lip, twitched, and moaned as the knot in his hips grew tighter. This continued for a while. Then finally, “I’m so close,” groaned. As if on cue, Jace blew his load all over his, and Sorin’s chest. The vampire smiled as he slowed his pace, before pulling out. His cock practically dripped with precum. He swiftly started to jerk himself off, his hips twitching as he stroked himself. Jace soon pulled Sorin in for another deep kiss. The mage reached down, and cupped Sorin’s balls in his hands. Sorin moaned. The feeling of Jace’s cold hands tugging on his sack was just what he needed. Cum shot out of Sorin’s dick onto Jace’s chest. 

The pair remained in position, holding each other, and panting profusely. “That was really nice,” Jace breathed. 

“Mmmm, it was.” Sorin pulled himself away, and stood back to observe his lover. Jace leaned on the desk, cum dripping down his bare chest. “We made quite the mess.” 

Jace laughed, “Yes, we did.” 

The vampire gathered his clothes, and tossed Jace’s in his direction. “Why don’t we get cleaned up, and go back to my manor. I need a bath.” 

“Only if I’m invited to soak with you,” Jace grinned shamelessly.

“That wasn’t implied?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time finding music to listen to as I was writing this. I eventually stumbled upon a band called Type O Negative, and it really helped set the mood for me. LMAO
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought. I'm always grateful for some feedback (:


End file.
